Gender Sender
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: story for Aki666. Sasuke and Hinata have changed genders! Oh no! And it's all because of Naruto. Sillyness ensured. Fluff. mild SasuHina. based on Why Me?


Small thing for Aki666 and her story _Why Me? _Short Drabble formation, Sasuke POV. Genderbender. I guess that they're round about 14 or 15 here?  
>Note, if you also give me loads of encouragement and generally flatter me, I'm sure that I'll do a few nice things back for you. ;)<p>

**Gender Sender**

Sasuke reallyreallyreally wants to kill Naruto. More than the time when the punk slipped Sakura's racy pink thong over his head while he slept. That bastard really went and did it. He really just fucking. had. to. go and perform a soul switch on him and a girl.

Of course, when Sasuke woke up he thought that the Hyuga girl would just be in his body and vice versa, but NO. Naruto had to make that bloody jutsu of his so _fucking perfect _that he had now changed them into the opposite sex. (Well, it was _kinda_ better than having that timid girl scamper around the place in his body. Bathing would be a life-long ban, probably, if he had her body. And no fucking way was she going around fawning over Naruto in his body.)

Way to go you, just you wait you sunnova-

The girl's hands landed on his chest, her eyes wide. Wait, why did it feel like- Sasuke looked down and swore bitterly. Fuck. Sasuke had boobage. He looked up at her shocked eyes. "They're not my size," The girl whispered, cheeks a faint dusted pink. Her face looked more masculine than before. Sasuke's right hand instantly found a decent sized package in the Hyuga's trousers. Fuck. Naruto's brilliant jutsu had also changed her.

"This is so not right," She murmured, palms still on his - damnit they're not HIS! - breasts. Suddenly she yanked down her pants and stared, open mouthed, at her new set of genitals. Sasuke could see her white panties strap. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and crossed his arms, grunting at the unfamiliar squish and slight pain against his chest. Hinata looked up at him too, and then glanced down at his crotch. "Then you must really have it too, ..." She mumbled, cheeks pink.

Sasuke frowned at her. "I can already feel a difference, thank you." He quipped icily, eyes narrowing in on her face. She blushed and looked at her feet, adjusting her trousers. Sasuke's lady hips were wider than his male ones (Females have wider hips because they're that way so that they can carry and give birth to babies easier. It's difficult to ram a fat blob through a tin, blocky gap than the let it slide out through a slender and wider hole.) and it was stretching his boxers out of shape. He probably also had a cameltoe, but he wasn't going to go and openly investigate like little miss Unashamed over here.

"Your hair looks longer," She stated, trying to break the awkward silence. (The awkwardness was on her part, after Sasuke's flawless Flaux Pass.)

Sasuke reached up and felt his head. "Yeah," It felt softer, lighter, soft like baby fur, almost. His hair seemed to spike out into a cascading mane of raven locks at the back, and he wasn't all too fucking happy with it either. He turned his eye to the girl, ready to dish out some criticism. He ran his eyes up and down her, letting her know that he was deliberately checking her out too.

"Your hair seems more choppy than it was before. You look more like some sort of bi-shounen character." Hinata's face turned pink and she sent him a small growl. "Yeah, well, ... _Well you look like a pretty girl_!" She flapped out, eyes screwed shut.

Sasuke blinked.

"Look!" And she dragged him over to a mirror in a side bathroom.

A pale skinned girl stared back at him, perplexed. Her eyelashes were tick and long, and her eyes were even darker than before, a sort of shining onyx. Her face was feminine and pretty, with a bit of a dusted pink nose. Her eyebrows were thin and arched, giving him a bit of an arrogant look. Her lips were full and pink, and from the way he held them, instead of looking annoyed, he looked like he was pouting. "No. Fucking. _Way_." He breathed, touching his cheeks.

Hinata leant into his side and stared at her reflection, face pink, and always sending him a side glance every couple of seconds.

"Oi, watch it," Sasuke glowered. "Don't press that against my legs." Hinata promptly yelped and crossed her legs, face a furious red. "S-Sorry!" She squeaked.

Sasuke sighed - groaned, it was so annoying, he was going to kill that bitch if it was the last thing he ever did before his pride caused him to implode on himself. "I'm going to have to tell you how to deal with that." The girl blushed and looked at her lap, sat on a bed. He stayed by the mirror.

"Any unexpected things that I should know about your body before blood starts streaking down my legs during a mission?"

Hinata's face turned bright pink and she was left scatterbrained.

But before anything else could be said, Sasuke's highlight of the day walked through the door.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Hinata, um, hey, ... Kinda sorry about what happened back then, y'know,"

Sasuke had his fist drilled into his jaw before Hinata could even say "Jesus Christ".


End file.
